A New Dimension
by ExplodingNimbus
Summary: A young boy gets warped to a world called Mobius. He must now help Sonic and Tails recover the Chaos Emeralds! (I suck at summaries.) Rated T 'cause i'm cautious.
1. A Noisy Morning

**Okay, okay. This is my very first Fanfiction. I've got butterflies in my stomach, I'll admit, and it kind of makes me happy to have this jittery feeling inside of me. Anyways, our story starts with a young boy (13) who nicknamed himself SLME, who will find his way into a universe he could never imagine. The story is told from his point of view.**

**This story has nothing to do at all with Sonic at the start, but you'll see him in the second chapter. Don't fret. Reviews are appreciated! Tell me how I can improve on this.**

* * *

It was a normal day. Get out of bed, brush my teeth, and get ready for another fear-inducing day at the hellhole called Nettle Valley High school.

If you don't know me, you must be a tourist, or something. I'm the laughingstock of Nettle High. Everyone hates me. My days consist of almost every student trying to walk around me, like I was the plague. Their comments usually consist of "Ah! Get away from him! He's got uglyitus!" Then some unconstrained snickers and taunts would be heard afterward.

I slowly got out of my bed and sluggishly walked to the bathroom. I went and brushed my teeth, washed my face, you know. The general stuff. I quickly switched out of my dark-blue PJs and slipped on a black T-shirt and jeans. I glanced at the mirror and noticed my brown hair was dangling in front of my face. I snagged some hair gel from the cabinet and stiffened it out.

I gazed into my own hazel eyes through the mirror. I looked at my slightly muscular chest. I looked at my thin legs. And then my eyes shot back up to gaze at my reflecting eyes again.

I looked good!

I began to head out and chow down on my breakfast. Pancakes. Again? Really? Mom, we've had enough pancakes! I mean, really!

"Pancakes? Again?' I muttered, still 1/4 asleep.

"Honey, you know that we can't afford much!" She argued.

"Yeah Mom. Sorry. I forgot." I really did forget. How could I forget our poorness?

"Well, fill up." She simply stated.

In summary, I filled up. A bit too much, I might add. They were just that tasty! Nobody can compare to the power of Moms' pancakes!

Things were just small talk after that. Not much to say in particular about the conversation. I grabbed my green jacket to fight the harsh winds of fall.

As I was heading out, things got hectic. It was hard to describe the pure shock on my face when I saw an ARMADA OF METAL SHIPS FLYING WITHIN THE SKY. My instincts told me to run back into the house. It would be safe there, right? Then a laser of some sort was heading toward the spot where I was JUST standing. My arms went up to block the explosion, but my arms were too late. I tilted my head to the left and cringed from that fiery explosion. The fire from the explosion singed my right cheek. The pain was like, nothing I've ever felt before! It was worse than needles! And that was saying something!

I ran inside, and my Mom ran to me and held me in her desperate grip. I was all she had to remind her of Dad.

"Son? We need to discuss something that will change your life forever."

The explosion sounds that surrounded the town were heard in the distance. They were getting closer.

"Son, you still have your necklace, right?"

You mean the one with these purple, pink, and white gems on it?

"Yeah. I still have it."

"The Gems. Use them. Strike them together! You'll be safe!" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

She was crying. I barely ever seen her cry! I knew this was big.

"They've been passed down generation to generation. Now please use them and we'll be safe!"

I didn't think she was crazy. She was Mom!

Just as I was about to strike them, I heard a loud laser noise growing. Getting closer.

I ran out of the house. Mom quickly picked up on it, and she began following me, at least 2 feet behind.

I wished she was 1 foot closer.

Just as we were escaping, another explosion engulfed the house.

And Mom.

I can't describe the pain I was suffering. There was no visible injury on me, except for the burn on my cheek. Even though, the pain I was feeling was like no other.

_I just lost Mom._

I quickly used the Gems to get outta here. A portal with a pinksh glow opened when I striked the purple and pink Gem together.

With no other options, I ran through.


	2. Speed Demon

**Okay, Okay. Second chapter. I hope this will get more popular in the future. As always, reviews are appreciated! (Flames will go to the Pyro.)**

* * *

I walked through the portal.

I got a good look at the place I was when I exited. There was green and dark green grass, in a checkerboard pattern. The dirt was similar, except it was brown. There were strange formations in the grass, like large caves. I saw even weirder ones, like loops, and small cliffs and bridges. Oh, and I was 20 feet in the air.

I fell.

It was terrifying! I had an insane fear of heights! It's like my nightmares became real…

As I was falling, I worked all sorts of OP maneuvers to angle my body land feet first.

I hit the ground with a thud.

If it wasn't for my quick reflexes and my awesome athleticness, I would've been dead on the ground!

Even though, there was still pain when I hit the ground. It was BAD pain, like, I couldn't get up it was so painful.

I just laid there on the grass for a bit. I just waited. Then I began thinking. Is there any intelligent life here? Is this place a part of my world? Is that crazy armada thing involved with this place?

I looked up. I saw a blue blur running faster than you can imagine. What is that thing?! I saw him run through loops, jump over cliffs, and dash right through rocks with ease!

Then it started sprinting towards my location. Was this speed demon hostile? I braced for the worst. He ran over to my position. He then put his fingers over my neck, as if to check for a pulse. It was surprising! This guy had fingers? He must've noticed my pulse was below the norm, so he put his arms under me and sped off with me. Was it going to eat me? Animals In the wild always kill the sick and wounded first, right? I decided to look up at his face, to see what I was up against. He was blue, with a tan muzzle. He had two large eyes, each with a black pupil. I saw his spines breezing in the wind. I guess he didn't notice me staring at him, because he just kept on running.

His expression remained the same, a simple poker face. I could see a building in the distance. I guess he was heading there, right? They had to be smart enough to build shelter, right?

Then he opened the door to the house, and placed me on the couch. He dashed into another room and came out with a blanket and spread it over me.

It was as if he didn't want me to die… Or starve for that matter…

I was too pained to speak. I was too pained to move. Heck, I was too pained to even keep my eyes open!

_Then it spoke._

"You ok?"

My eyes, if they weren't weighing a hundred pounds, would have shot open and grown 2 times their size!

"I…I'm…I'm okay." I managed to say.

"Good. What's your name, anyways?" it asked.

I have a name, I just really don't want to say it. It's the worst name ever on the face of the Earth (If this place IS Earth.)

"I…I prefer not to say my real name. My nickname is SLME." I said.

"Okay. Got it. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said with a smirk.

Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? He's a hedgehog?

"I'd better get Tails. He's better at first-aid than I am."

Wait, wait, first-aid? I guess they weren't going to kill me!

Sonic ran off into the next room, where I heard conversation soon after.

My energy was slowly replenishing. I could sense it in my bones.

A few seconds later, Sonic and a two-tailed fox walked out of the room.

"So, are you okay?" The fox asked.

Talking supersonic hedgehogs, foxes with two tails? What am I getting myself into?!

"Yeah, I said I was earlier." I said rudely.

I didn't mean to be rude! I swear! My instincts tell me that everybody was my enemy, and that I should return the favor to them. That's what 9 years of bullying does to ya.

"My name is Tails. Tails the fox. What I'm gonna do now is heal you. Here, take these pills."

My pedo alarm was going nuts.

Even so, I still took 'em. I felt a bit drowsy for a few seconds, but I could feel my energy returning. What was IN that pill? I guess Tails had some expert chemistry abilities.

"I feel healthy… thanks!" I praised.

"Don't mention it." He said with a slight blush.

It was one of those few times I said "Thank you!" because nobody really did anything nice for me…

"So, where did you come from?" Sonic asked.

"The sky." I said sarcastically.

After a few minutes of complicated explanation, things settled down.

"Well, SLME, get some rest. We have a guest room upstairs. You can have it." Sonic stated.

I can't really remember much after that…I fell asleep almost instantly.

Now I'm sitting here, writing this in my pocket journal, at 3:00 in the morning. I just wanted to write down the events that happened here yesterday. ~SLME

* * *

**All right! That's a wrap! Things will get better later, trust me. They will. I don't have much spare time on my hands, unfortunately, so chapters may take a bit to upload. This is UndeadSlimeyBro, signing out!**


	3. A New Mission

**Alrighty, then! Things are getting better. To be honest, I'm losing my spark for creation a bit. It would be great if you guys could gently nudge me to complete the story with reviewsn' stuff. If you have any flames, send 'em to Pyro! Alright, let's begin the next chapter**!

* * *

I woke up, and took a good look around. The room had tan walls and a tan ceiling, red carpet, and a tan bed. It was an odd combination, but I liked it. I didn't get a good look at the place when I first entered this room. I fell asleep in this bed before I could examine anything!

I got up and began to head downstairs for breakfast. I could smell bacon and eggs, which made my mouth water. I quickened my pace to get a taste of the delicious morning delicacies.

As soon as I walked in, I saw Sonic eating waffles. I couldn't locate Tails anywhere in this room, so I assumed he was in the kitchen, cooking. I could even hear sizzling from that room, which meant that the bacon was soon to be done. I took a seat at the table next to Sonic.

"So, ya like it here?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. I like it. It's cool." I quickly responded.

"So, um, SLME, we need to talk about something. Something that may concern you, and something that is life or death for us." Said Sonic.

Whoa, was my essence here distorting this world's flow of space-time continuum? I hope not.

"Yeah, okay. What concerns ya?" I asked curiously.

"Chaos Emeralds." He said with a stern tone.

Chaos Emeralds? What are those? What do they do? Why is he concerned about them?

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" I asked.

He replied, "Normally, I would have Shadow explain this to you. But, as you can see, he's not here at the moment, so I'll explain it the best I can to you."

I was, without hesitation, interested. Who was Shadow the hedgehog? Why did he have knowledge of these Emeralds? Why are they so perplexing to understand? WHAT IS LIFE?!

"Chaos Emeralds… are a massive source of power. One Emerald can power a machine 'til the end of time. But when someone has all 7, however, they gain amazing powers. They can fly, teleport, and shoot beams of solid energy out of their hands. Also, their stats, like speed, and reflexes, skyrocket through the roof. In general, you're invincible." Sonic implied with a serious tone.

"Why are they lost in the first place?" I asked.

"Eggman took 'em." Sonic answered.

"Well who-" I was cut off. "He's a insane super villain who builds robots that try to defeat us. He also is obsessed with the Emeralds, he wants them because, you know, they can power machines. Basically, he wants to rule Mobius with the Emeralds."

There is certainly more to this world than meets the eye, isn't there?

Just as Sonic finished, Tails came out with that…delicious…undeniably beautiful…bacon. I politely grabbed 3 strips from the plate, and began munching down.

"We have 3 Emeralds here. Eggman has 2, and the others are scattered somewhere else in Mobius. Only Chaos knows where they are right now." Sonic said, taking a sip from his java.

Sonic didn't stop there. "I was planning to go out to find one of the Emeralds today. Of course…If you're fine staying here…" I cut him off. "I wanna see you in action. I'm coming."

Sonic had a doubtful look in his emerald eyes, like he thought I couldn't fend for my self-being. I could defend myself, of course. I felt a bit insulted after that.

"I don't care if ya doubt me. I'm still gonna come." I implied.

Sonic accepted my request, it seems, because the look in his eyes changed from doubtful to hopeful.

I was right. "Alright, alright. You can come, but don't go blamin' me if you get mortally wounded!"

I think that was kind of a joke, but he still got the message through. I nodded and went to go sit on the couch and eat.

Oh. OH. OOOOOOH. There isn't any bacon on my plate. I must've eaten it without even realizing!

So, anyways, I'm on a new mission. I will do everything in my power to try and find those Emeralds first before Sonic or Tails, just so I can shove it in their furry faces!

Don't get the wrong idea, now. It was FRIENDLY competition. Yeah. I said _FRIEND_. I have new friends. Darn good ones, might I add!

* * *

**Okay! That's a wrap! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit pointless, but a REAL chapter will be up soon. I need your feedback, so I can perform anything possible to support this Fanfiction.**

**NEXT TIME ON A NEW DIMENSION: SONIC, TAILS AND SLME FIGHT A PLATOON OF ROBOTS!**


End file.
